Catch the Wave
by Mlle Lizz
Summary: "Prends la vague, relève-toi et SURFE !" Une île dans la lueur pâle du matin, un surfeur au milieu des vagues et une jeune femme qui l'observe. Une histoire légère pour prolonger l'été. AH


******Retrouvez la suite de Catch the Wave sur Lizetmoi (point) com.**

* * *

**Catch the wave**

- 1 -

_**Line up**_

_Les sons résonnent faiblement, assourdis par mon état général d'engourdissement. Ils me traversent sans effet, ni incidence. _

_Il n'y a plus de musique, ni rire, ni mélodie des mots. Même mon propre cœur sonne comme une vieille machine rouillée. Inutile et abandonnée._

_Il me faut quelque chose, n'importe quoi... _

_Il me faut une échappatoire._

~ o ~

_« Par la solitude, on s'évade quelquefois et parfois, aussi, on se retrouve. »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ces quelques mots du poète tchèque Paul Javor alors que je m'approche du _Zéphyr _à grands pas. Le ferry pour l'île d'Helena est petit, vétuste et trop fréquenté, même en cette fin d'été. Pourtant, il est mon billet pour la liberté, ma douce échappatoire.

Je retiens un soupir d'exaspération et tente de slalomer entre les hordes de touristes transpirants, charriant avec difficulté ma lourde valise rouge. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, le _Zéphyr_ est le seul navire à effectuer la traversée.

- « Billet Madame. » Je renonce à corriger le contrôleur et le laisse jeter un œil distrait au coupon que je lui tends. Mais je le pense fortement : _Mademoiselle_, pas _Madame_. En fait, je ne pense plus qu'à cela ces derniers mois, mon retour forcé au célibat.

Je trouve une place à l'avant du bateau, entre une lampe halogène design et un lot de tableaux vintage. C'est le genre de surprises classiques qui attendent les passagers qui empruntent le ferry. Helena est une île d'une quinzaine de kilomètres carrés de superficie, interdite à tout véhicule à moteur, possédant un petit port d'une très faible capacité et des zones de mouillage très réglementées. Le _Zéphyr_ est donc le seul moyen de transport public pour se rendre sur l'île, aussi bien pour les touristes que pour les insulaires. Meubles, denrées alimentaires et décorations diverses suivent tous le même chemin.

La corne de brume annonce enfin le départ et comme un signal désespéré, je laisse le soulagement m'envahir.

13 jours juste pour moi, loin de tout, loin de ce divorce que j'ai tant de mal à accepter.  
_Prends du temps pour toi !_ Ce même conseil m'a été prodigué à de nombreuses reprises par mon entourage, de mon agent littéraire à ma psy. Alors je les écoute et pars m'installer sur Helena pour _faire le vide_ : leur conseil suivant. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas très bien comment je pourrais faire le vide. Je suis déjà au-delà de vide, sans émotion ni avenir.

Le bateau quitte rapidement le ponton et se lance à l'assaut des vagues. La température est chaude, le soleil brûlant et je savoure les embruns rafraîchissants sur mon visage. J'aime cette odeur iodée. J'aime la brûlure du soleil sur ma peau, les cris des mouettes, l'enthousiasme des enfants sur le pont. C'est comme une prémisse au plaisir des vacances, le signe annonciateur du lâcher prise estival.

L'île d'Helena se profile au loin et je l'observe avidement, essayant de reconnaître ses traits et son éclat. On raconte que le dieu le plus puissant de l'Olympe l'a offerte à une fragile mortelle dont il était éperdument amoureux. Et pour que le cadeau soit à la hauteur de son amour, il façonna l'île de ses propres mains pendant toute une année, avant d'y installer sa belle. La légende relate qu'un autre Dieu, celui de la mer, déclencha une terrible tempête, jaloux de cet amour puissant. La douce humaine à la condition fragile se fit surprendre par la colère du dieu et périt noyée au milieu des vagues déchaînées. L'amoureux olympien ne s'en remit jamais et parfois au lever du jour sur la plage de l'Ouest, si vous tendez l'oreille, vous pourrez encore entendre ses pleurs douloureux.

Rapidement, nous rejoignons la côte. Le _Zéphyr_ amarré, je laisse les touristes agités débarquer en premier, avant de retrouver la terre ferme à mon tour. L'odeur savoureuse du port, mélange de sel, de sable et de grillades diverses, me fait sourire. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, bercée par les sons larmoyants des cordages épuisés. Peut-être que venir ici était une bonne idée finalement... Je n'ai pas ressenti de satisfaction depuis des lustres.

J'ai trop chaud sous mon gilet noir mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps en l'ôtant, je prends directement la direction de la cabane. _Ma_ cabane.

La route est trop caillouteuse pour les roulettes de ma valise mais cela ne me fait que légèrement ralentir. Je traverse la rue principale avant de m'enfoncer rapidement dans les chemins étroits et boisés de l'ouest de l'île. La végétation dense est un abri contre les rayons brûlants du soleil. Bien que le climat soit très aride, la proximité de l'eau et la terre très riche de l'île permettent à la végétation de se développer abondamment. Tout est vert, magnifique, comme une injection de chlorophylle. Mon cœur accélère ses battements quand je tourne dans le dernier virage. J'entends à nouveau les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers coupants, le chuchotement de la brise qui n'appartient qu'aux plages.

C'est le toit que je devine en premier, puis l'ensemble de la structure. La cabane m'attend sagement. Elle est belle malgré les années, malgré le sel qui attaque son bois sans relâche. Le soleil a délavé la peinture blanche et la rend vivante, magnifique. La petite terrasse qui entoure le cabanon est couverte de sable et de débris divers. Personne n'est venu l'embêter depuis des mois.

L'instant et mes émotions me rendent fragile. Je suis immobile à quelques pas, essayant de trouver les changements et les similitudes, essayant de combler le manque. Le stress des dernières semaines conjugué à de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil me rendent trop vulnérable. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je repère le vieux Barner, assis sur le banc devant l'entrée.

- « Bell'a ! » Joseph Barner a toujours eu cette manière d'aspirer la dernière syllabe de mon prénom, comme si elle lui paraissait inutile. Son visage est tanné par les excès de soleil et de vent salé mais son sourire est identique, comme si je n'avais jamais quitté cette île.

- « Monsieur Barner... » Il fait fi de ma timidité et n'hésite pas à me balayer dans ses bras.

- « Je suis si content de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? » Il se recule lentement, observant mon visage. Je tente un sourire crispé.

- « Ca va. » Ma réponse sonne faux à mes oreilles comme aux siennes. Ses yeux scrutateurs ne me quittent pas, essayant de lire la vérité sur mon visage. Oh non, je ne veux pas sangloter...

- « Demain est un autre jour, hein ? » finit-il par murmurer, comme à lui-même. « Bon, j'ai mis en marche le groupe électrogène » enchaîne-t-il brutalement, faisant mine d'ignorer mes larmes, « j'ai activé le chauffe-eau et la pompe fonctionne bien. Les lumières et le petit poêle sont en état de marche. Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Tu sais que j'accourrai ! » précise-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Cela me fait rire. Il a certainement l'âge d'être mon grand-père.

- « Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci pour votre aide. »

- « J'aurai aimé passer un coup de balai sur la terrasse et réparer le volet de la salle de bain mais ton appel tardif hier ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps. »

- « Je me suis décidée un peu rapidement... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de tout cela. »

- « Bon, je dois te laisser. Olivia a certainement besoin de moi au magasin. Tu as bien tes clés ? »

- « Oui. Merci encore... Je passerai demain. » Banner regagne le chemin avec prudence et j'essaie une fois de plus de comprendre pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps avant de revenir ici. C'est une honte.

- « N'oublie pas. Si tu as le moindre problème... »

- « Je vous appelle, c'est promis ! »

Le bois de la porte craque quand je la tire avec force pour obliger les gonds à céder. Elle est capricieuse ma cabane, c'est sa manière de me reprocher ma trop longue absence. A tâtons, je trouve les poignées des fenêtres et pousse les volets à l'horizontale. J'ignore les toiles d'araignées qui jalonnent mon parcours et bientôt la lumière fuse des quatre coins du cabanon.

Pour beaucoup, mon environnement serait des plus simples et il l'est, c'est vrai. Une pièce à vivre, une petite cuisine, une chambre et une salle d'eau composent la maison. Mais c'est juste suffisant. Parfait.

L'odeur est rance, la poussière reine, l'atmosphère triste. J'essaie de repérer les imprévus, les soucis qui nécessiteront des travaux pendant mon séjour mais honnêtement, ma vision est floue, imprécise à cause de mes larmes. Je suis tellement heureuse, une émotion énorme pour quelqu'un dont la capacité émotionnelle, ces derniers mois, se compare à celle d'un coquillage.

Otant mon gilet, je prends le temps de m'asseoir sur l'unique marche permettant d'accéder de la petite terrasse à la plage. J'y admire le paysage.

La plage de l'Ouest.

J'ai longtemps cru, enfant, qu'elle était _ma_ plage. Elle est en forme de croissant et le sable y est d'une belle teinte dorée. Il y a moins de touristes ici que sur le reste de l'île. Cette plage est connue pour son courant fort, son climat souvent venteux, ses vagues trop puissantes. Quelques intrépides y élisent domicile pendant l'année, des insulaires ou des passionnés de surf pour la plupart. Pendant les deux mois d'été, quelques courageux touristes se mêlent à ces habitués, venant chercher ici un peu de calme et d'éloignement. Les heures chaudes de l'après-midi se parent alors de rires d'enfants et de jeux d'eau joyeux.

Il y a deux autres cabanes comme la nôtre qui se sont construites ici, il y a une soixantaine d'années. Elles sont éloignées par quelques centaines de mètres, les unes des autres. Fut une époque où nous nous connaissions tous. Aujourd'hui, je ne saurais dire si elles sont encore occupées... Pas actuellement en tout cas, les volets sont clos et les cabanes répandent leur douce mélancolie.

Les villas plus confortables, les bâtisses en dur sont en retrait plus loin, cachées derrière les hêtres et les pins majestueux.

Les hurlements de joie d'une petite fille en maillot à volants me sortent de ma contemplation. Elle rit quand une vague s'écrase sur ses jambes et court sur le sable chaud avant de revenir défier une nouvelle vague. Sa gaieté me fait sourire.

Dieu, que j'aime cet endroit. Helena m'a tellement manqué.

Soudain, je ne peux plus attendre, je dois agir. Remettre tout en état. Je suis prise d'une frénésie d'activité, d'un combat contre la morosité, un combat pour la vie qui semble avoir déserté ce cabanon à souvenirs.

Je sors les meubles, prépare seaux, balais et produits nettoyants. Je lave, essore, dépoussière, jette, transpire. Il fait chaud mais ce n'est pas si gênant. C'est juste... habituel. Au milieu de cette avalanche de M. Propre, je sens bientôt l'énergie palpiter, m'envahir. La masure redevient une maison et bien plus qu'elle, c'est surtout moi qui reprend vie.

Lorsque le soleil se couche, je contemple mon travail, heureuse. Ca reluit. Demain, j'irai faire quelques courses alimentaires et je me lancerai dans les travaux les plus importants. J'ai besoin de poncer les murs extérieurs de la cabane et de remettre deux couches de peinture blanche. Le bois a besoin d'une protection contre les éléments. Cela s'annonce comme un défi, je ne suis pas très manuelle, mais j'ai exactement quatorze jours.

En passant une énième fois la porte d'entrée, mon regard est attiré par toutes les marques sur le chambranle de la porte. Je passe rêveusement mon doigt sur chaque petite entaille. Différentes personnes, différents âges, différentes tailles. Ce morceau d'histoire est un des trésors de ce lieu unique.

~o~

Un cauchemar me réveille.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour reconnaître ma chambre et quelques unes de plus pour me rappeler que je suis sur l'île.

Emmitouflée dans mon plaid, j'actionne à la main la pompe à eau de la cuisine et remplis une vieille casserole que j'ai récurée hier. Je pose le tout sur le poêle qui ronronne.

Je prends le temps en ouvrant le paquet neuf de café de respirer son contenu. Son odeur fraîchement moulu est si savoureuse. Je crois que je serais capable de me passer de tout sauf de café. J'avais pris soin d'en mettre un paquet dans ma valise.

Dans la vieille cafetière, je verse trois grosses cuillères d'arabica avant de recouvrir le tout d'eau bouillante. Puis j'actionne le piston, pressant sur la poignée avec force.

J'ouvre les petits volets de la cuisine, permettant à l'air frais de pénétrer dans la cabane. Il fait encore très sombre dehors, juste les premières pâles lueurs du jour. Le vent semble s'être levé dans la nuit et le bois de la maison craque, un bruit familier. Je cherche ma montre. Il est presque six heures. J'ai dormi... dix heures ! Depuis combien d'années n'ai-je pas dormi autant ? Peut-être est-ce le calme, la solitude ou le roulement apaisant des vagues.

Plaid sur le dos, tasse de café fumante dans la main, je me glisse dehors, m'appuyant contre la cabane, pour assister au lever du jour. C'est paisible, magnifique. Il n'y a que le bruit du vent et le roulis des vagues fortes.

Et lui.

Mon regard est attiré au loin, vers la zone où les vagues sont puissantes et hautes. Je crois deviner une forme mais c'est assez flou, trop éloigné. Je suis surprise : que ferait un nageur ici aux toutes premières lueurs du jour ? Même les surfeurs arrivent plus tard en règle générale. La forme bouge au gré des vagues. Elle virevolte, disparaît, réapparaît. Cela ressemble à un mirage, une création de mon esprit.

Le vent froid se fait mordant, je resserre le plaid autour de mes épaules. Mon café chaud fume doucement attendant que je daigne le boire mais je ne peux pas quitter la forme des yeux.

Peut-être la personne est-elle en danger ? Mais je sais au fond de mon esprit que ce n'est pas le cas.

La lumière devient peu à peu plus forte et bientôt je suis capable de discerner l'horizon avec plus de précision. Il n'y pas de doute, c'est un homme. Il surfe, tourbillonnant au dessus des vagues, remontant et tombant inlassablement de sa planche. Il est seul, ce qui est rare. Les surfeurs ne viennent jamais pratiquer leur art en solitaire, c'est trop dangereux.

Les minutes défilent.

L'homme mystérieux ne revient jamais sur la plage pour se reposer. En fait, il semble insensible à la fatigue, au froid, au vent. Je me retrouve subjuguée, mon regard bloqué sur sa forme, n'osant détourner les yeux ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Je me sens anxieuse pour sa sécurité.

Ca peut sembler stupide mais au fil des années, j'ai vu de nombreux accidents ici même sur cette plage. Des surfeurs assommés, des crampes immobilisantes, des arrêts cardiaques, des insolations, des commotions, des claquages et autres réjouissances, l'île d'Helena a déjà tout vécu. Voilà pourquoi je suis anxieuse en contemplant cette silhouette qui va toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite. Il pousse ses forces au maximum, maîtrisant son art, semblant y prendre un plaisir fou.

Alors dans une vaine tentative de protection, je commence à compter le nombre de secondes qu'il passe sous l'eau ou sur sa planche. Puis le nombre de vagues qu'il surfe. J'essaie de mesurer approximativement à combien de mètres du rivage il évolue. J'analyse chaque détail, applaudissant dans ma tête même certaines de ses réalisations. Il est doué. Et c'est juste lui et moi jusqu'à ce que les rayons de soleil apparaissent derrière la cabane.

La bulle éclate quand un groupe de surfeurs apparaît comme par magie. Ils sortent au compte goutte des antres des grands pins, leurs rires résonnant jusqu'à moi, portés par le vent. Ils prennent le temps de préparer leur planche puis enfilent leur combinaison. Les arrivants n'accordent aucune attention au surfeur solitaire et vice-versa. Ils finissent par progresser dans l'eau froide.

La nature se réveille à son tour. J'entends les oiseaux, les mouettes, les arbres trembler. Les rayons de soleil illuminent les surfeurs maintenant, attirant les regards vers eux comme le feraient des spots lumineux sur des comédiens dans un théâtre. Je ne perds rien du spectacle.

On constate instantanément que ce ne sont pas des amateurs. Leurs gestes sont exécutés avec dextérité et expérience. Mais aucun nouveau ne semble pourtant avoir la maîtrise de mon surfeur solitaire. Il est celui qui prend le plus de risque, il est de loin le plus talentueux. Depuis que je l'ai aperçu, il n'a pris aucune pause. Il n'est jamais revenu sur le rivage pour manger ou s'hydrater. Parfois, il s'arrête pour échanger quelques mots avec un autre, mais c'est toujours rapide. Il en profite pour secouer la tête avant de repartir à l'assaut des rouleaux. J'aimerai qu'il se rapproche que je puisse voir son corps, son visage, ses cheveux. Il a l'air beau, même de loin, illuminé ainsi par les premiers rayons.

La température se réchauffe, le vent se calme.

Tout serait parfait si mon café n'était pas froid. Je me lève rapidement pour le faire réchauffer et attrape quelques biscuits secs dans le fond de ma valise. Un petit déjeuner frugal mais parfait. Je prends le temps d'enfiler mes lunettes de soleil aussi. Je ne joue pas les starlettes, loin de là. Mes yeux pleurent à la moindre intensité lumineuse et la réverbération des rayons sur la mer m'est trop difficile à supporter, même aux premières heures de la journée.

Me réinstallant contre le mur de la cabane, je cherche immédiatement mon surfeur solitaire. Les vagues se sont calmées, c'est notable même dans le court laps de temps de mon absence. Les hommes en combinaison regagnent le sable chaud et j'essaie de trouver le mien, mon athlétique surfeur. Mais il n'est nulle part. Ni sur le sable, ni dans l'eau. Et je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il est déjà parti.

Ce fut le premier matin.

* * *

_**Line up : **_Zone où les surfeurs attendent le déferlement de la vague.

**Retrouvez la suite de Catch the Wave sur Lizetmoi (point) com.**

Merci à mes _Surfing Girls_: Isno, Sbr, Loréna, Béné... et à toutes celles qui m'ont aidée à un moment ou un autre de cette histoire.


End file.
